


Thy Dear Virtue Hate

by pkabyssinian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Boys Behaving Badly, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, come to the dark side we have porn, i don't know what is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the hundredth time he tried to pinpoint when things changed between him and Hux, when things began spiraling out of control, out of his grasp. The easy answer was with Kylo Ren’s anger. But before that, ever since they’d met, Kylo and Hux had needed to best each other.  Who would flinch first, who would fail first, who would blink first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Dear Virtue Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, polished, and beta'd by [Kat2107](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2107/pseuds/Kat2107). Any remaining errors are my own. Thank you, dear.

Complicated things often begin simply, almost softly. Sometimes so softly it becomes hard to pinpoint the beginning of it.

Kylo stretched, his shoulders aching and his arms felt weak. For the hundredth time he tried to pinpoint when things changed between him and Hux, when things began spiraling out of control, out of his grasp. The easy answer was with Kylo Ren’s anger. But before that, this strangeness probably started with their competitive natures. Because ever since they’d met, Kylo and Hux had needed to best each other.  Who would flinch first, who would fail first, who would blink first.

From there, the crucible of Kylo’s rage took that competition and forged it into something that would cut at both men. Branding them, consuming them, tearing themselves to tatters trying to surpass the other.

Kylo was never fully in control of himself when his anger settled on him, making his bones feel heavy, making Kylo feel weak, pushing at him to lash out. It always felt so good to destroy, using his hands or his words or the Force. Sinking into the red haze that would curl around him, giving Kylo tunnel vision, and letting violence flow through and from him. It strengthened his tie to the dark side, opened him to more power… look at what he had already accomplished!  

But it was never enough. Never quite enough.

Just when Kylo would feel complacent, he'd turn and Hux would be there. Always standing nearby, always just an arm’s length away. There would be a sly gleam in Hux’s green eyes, a challenge issued that Kylo wouldn't be able to ignore. That, honestly, he didn't want to ignore.

Or those full lips would curl in a sneer, so brief and fleeting one might be tempted to think they'd imagined it. But Kylo knew better. Everything Hux did was a gauntlet thrown down and Kylo was helpless to do anything but pick it up.

Which meant, of course, everything escalated. Hux couldn't see Kylo’s expression, or his dark eyes, or see anything but Kylo's perfect posture. How that had to rankle, how it must vex the General to never know for certain if his barbed words, his cunning glances were bothering Kylo Ren. For as long as he was able, Kylo would rein his temper in, keep his arms either straight at his sides or clasped behind his back. He wouldn't even move his head, the matte black mask hiding everything.

Sometimes, when he was feeling especially contemplative, Kylo wondered if they'd been destined to end up like this. To always tear at each other, each unable to escape the other’s orbit.  Kylo wondered if Snoke knew, if it would be used against them.  

Not that it would wound Kylo, this could only fuel him, could only bolster him and show the Supreme Leader that Kylo Ren was without weakness.  It would only make them both more vicious.

Then everything changed.

Replaying everything in his mind, Kylo couldn’t help but wonder if it was somehow his fault.

For the longest time their competition was fought and won with words, in the praise they won from the Supreme Leader, in the numbers of kills they racked up.

Small things, easily quantifiable.

Then, really it was inevitable, it escalated because of Kylo’s temper.

Hux had won the upper hand, Kylo can't remember now what it had been, and Kylo shoved him out of his way.  Predictably Hux had grabbed Kylo’s arm and yanked him back into the room. Rage, sweet and comforting, had taken over Kylo and his fist had collided into one of Hux’s perfect cheekbones. Before his mind even had a chance to process what he’d done, Hux had hit him back, a blow to his solar plexus that had his breath huff out of his lungs.  The shock of it, the novelty, had washed away the anger.

No one dared to lay a hand on Kylo Ren!

He’d clawed off his helmet and recklessly tossed it aside.  Kylo lashed out again, he watched Hux’s eyes narrow as the man ducked and began to fight back. They traded blows, neither one giving way to the other. Kylo could taste his own blood in his mouth, there was a darkening bruise on Hux’s face and blood trickled from a contusion near his eye.

Madness had taken over Kylo then.  It couldn’t have been anything else, not given their backgrounds.  He'd always hated Hux and the General’s smugness. The man was sanctimonious, he was power mad and hungry to advance himself. Kylo hated him.  Hated Hux with every fiber of his being.  So it must have been insanity that made Kylo reach out with the Force and drag Hux to him, insanity that made Kylo sink his fingers into Hux’s military short hair and wrench his head cruelly to the side, insanity that had Kylo seal his own lips over Hux’s.

Not to be outdone, this was just another game of one-upmanship, Hux kissed him back.

Of course it escalated.  How could it not?  Neither man could let himself be out maneuvered by the other.

When Kylo released Hux from the Force, Hux had to grab Kylo’s arms and slam him against the wall so hard that the breath was driven from him. Which meant that Kylo had to retaliate and kick Hux’s feet out from underneath him so he fell to the floor.  

It was only natural that Kylo straddled Hux and slammed his head against the metal flooring until Hux’s eyes lost focus before kissing him again. Before long they were clawing at each other's clothes, Hux tearing the fabric of Kylo’s robe, trying to use the cloth to immobilize Kylo's hands.

Eventually their struggle ended with Hux bent over a flat surface… was it a table?  A console?  What room _had_ they been in?  Kylo couldn't remember.  Shouldn't he remember?  He couldn't though.  All he could remember was his anger, his hatred, the insistent throbbing of his cock as he bit into the perfectly pale skin of Hux’s shoulder.  He tasted blood then and Kylo had laughed. Hux, though, was silent.

No groaning, no pleading for mercy, no sound at all but the harsh rasp of his breathing.  Kylo was standing behind him and used the inadequate wetness of saliva and blood to push his way inside Hux.  Even then the General stayed quiet. Kylo knew it had to have hurt, knew it had to have torn the fragile skin there. he could feel the pain radiating from Hux, but it only spurred him on, made him harder.

The silence began to grate on Kylo, he thrust his hand between Hux’s legs and closed his fingers into a tight fist around the General’s cock.  It was hard and weeping, Kylo made sure to keep his grip on the wrong side of painful but still Hux made no sound.

Hatred and passion were so close to each other, Kylo couldn’t tell which he was feeling, all he knew was it felt good to grind himself into the tight heat of Hux.  It fueled his anger to have the man be so unnaturally quiet while he thrust back onto Kylo’s cock. The only way he could tell that Hux was aware, at all, of what Kylo was doing was the other man’s rock hard prick and white knuckles as he took everything Kylo did to him.  

Pettiness made Kylo stop moving, had him gentle his grip on Hux.  Kylo wanted to make the man undulate beneath him if he wanted any friction, any relief. Hux’s breathing changed then, became thin and strangled. Clearly he wanted Kylo to finish what they'd started. But Kylo was still angry enough to deny them both.

With his guard down, Kylo didn’t expect Hux to try to buck him off.  Kylo laughed, a broken and jagged sound. He snagged one of Hux’s arms and pulled it up and behind the man’s back at an awkward angle and before thrusting again. Soon Kylo was lost in the rhythm, pounding furiously into Hux and small noises of pleasure leaked from him. Hux, damnably, was still silent.

Kylo bit Hux’s other shoulder as he orgasmed, thrusting as deeply as he could into the General, trying to draw out his own pleasure.  He groaned as the aftershocks swam through his system, making Kylo forget his anger for a moment.  There was a weight that hatred brought and Kylo rarely put it down, that he did so then without conscious volition surprised him.  He released Hux’s arm and stepped back, shivering as his cock pulled free.

Hux used the arm that wasn't raised behind him to prop himself up, the strained arm he pulled beneath him almost as if he were cradling it to his body in a show of weakness.  After a moment, Kylo realized Hux was jerking off having been denied his own release. It made Kylo smile to see the other man so undignified and he found an intense need in himself to see Hux’s face.

With a minimum of effort, he spun the General around and was surprised when Hux didn’t fight him. The other man was biting one plush bottom lip so hard it was bleeding, his hand never stopped moving on his shaft which was dark with blood and Hux’s need for release.  Hux’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, his expression one that bordered on pain.  The sight inspired something in Kylo and he leaned forward, his hands placed next to Hux’s thighs, and lapped delicately at the trickle of blood from Hux’s lip.

The General made a strangled noise and his green eyes flew open to stare into Kylo’s. There was a look of immanent shock and then Hux was coming, his body shaking, his eyes rolling backwards. Hux cried out then, pleasure mixed with surprise and Kylo bit at Hux’s mouth trying to taste the noises.  

Ever since then, it has always been the same.  

Hux never made noise until he’d orgasm, then only the briefest of sounds.  Sometimes it was enough to make Kylo want to wait, to draw out the violence of their fucking until he’d heard Hux.  But only sometimes.

Afterwards they retreated in silence. That first time, though, it opened dangerous doors and amped up their competitive natures.

Now neither man was content with a higher fatality count or faint praise from Snoke. Now there was this animalistic, base brutality that left them both spent and shaking.  It left them covered in blood and bruises and wondering when the next confrontation will be.

Occasionally Kylo dreamed about it. Dreamed of holding Hux in a Force grip so he couldn't move, maybe so he couldn't breathe, and fucking him. Rarely he dreamed that Hux overpowered him, forced him to submit.  He never dreamed of something that might be gentler or less ferocious.  No, his very nature seemed to need the violence, the hardness of this… whatever this was.

In the end, this strange hatred was all Kylo and Hux had. Their lives ´were meant to be short and brutal, why should this aspect be any different. Most likely, the Supreme Leader would end up pitting them against each other.  But now they already knew the other’s soft spots. Where best to drive the knife, how to cut the deepest. This was all they knew, it was all they wanted to know, this hell. Maybe it was enough to share it, while they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this happened because apparently 30 seconds of these two standing side by side and I lose what little mind I have left. Now all I want is dirty-angry-hate-sex between these two. Hello, dark side!
> 
> Title is from Shakespeare's Sonnet 142, not because the sonnet ties in in any way but because I like how it sounded.
> 
> Also, I was told I had to thank my friend Kyle. So I dedicate this ball of smut to him and the late night chats on facebook about Kylo Ren's magnificent hair (I may be slightly obsessed with it, plz don't judge me).


End file.
